


Tatooine Goodbye

by ErrantNight



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Star Wars Big Bang, scarletjedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantNight/pseuds/ErrantNight
Summary: Illustration for Attachments  by Scarlet Jedi





	Tatooine Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attachments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820298) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



Tatooine Goodbye


End file.
